Hopelessly In Love Oneshots
by creativebear234
Summary: A bunch of Hiccup/Astrid oneshots INSPIRED by different songs! Now with a collab with Changeforgood! Which i'm super xcited about :) Enjoy! and please review!
1. Fallen For You by Nick Howard

Heyy guys! So I've lately been sooo obsessed with anything to do with How to Train Your Dragon... and when I say obsessed, I mean OBSESSED! I've been reading almost any fanfiction about Hiccastrid. I've done my research, and I feel like I'm now ready to right a Hiccastrid oneshot! These oneshots are **_inspired_** by different songs! Sooo without further ramble... besides the fact that I DON'T OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH HTTYD! Ok so lets get into it shall we...? Ok cool!Thanks for reading and please review to let me know how I'm doing! Enjoy!

-Bella

Here's Fallen For You by Nick Howard

* * *

It was Ruffnut and Snotlout's wedding celebration, and many say that the Reception is often the best part, and Hiccup and Astrid could attest to that.

***three hours earlier***

"Come on Hiccup," Astrid whined at the boy sitting next to her, "don't be a stick in the mud! Let's dance!"

"One: I can't dance for the life of me, and two: I'm perfectly happy sitting here watching." Hiccup said grimly.

"Watching other people have fun while you and I sit here rotting away...?" Astrid argued.

"Hey, don't try to make me feel guilty here, if you want to go dance, then go! No one's stopping you!" He said a lot harsher than he meant for it to come out. As he looked at the girl's face he immediately felt bad, but he refused to dance with anyone.

"Pleaseee Hiccup...?" She begged him. Hiccup and Astrid had an unspoken relationship: yes, they both liked each other, but they were both too scared to do anything about it.

"Astrid don't you dare give me the puppy-dog face!" He said frowning at the girl who did indeed bring out the secret weapon which was only used in extreme cases.

"Please Hiccup please!?" The girl begged.

"Go dance with Fishlegs! He's sitting by himself over there, and he would be happy to dance with you!" Hiccup persisted.

"I just want you to dance with me, only you! Please!"without waiting for an answer she grabbed his arm and started leading him towards the floor.

The song was a rather fast, upbeat song and the dancing actually came rather naturally to both of the young adults, and as soon as the song ended Astrid started walking back to the seat that she was sitting in before, but then a slow song came on, and Hiccup looked over at the beautiful Viking girl, well now that he thought about, she was more or a young woman. He walked over to her and held out his hand and said, "Can I have this dance, milady?"

She just nodded wide-eyed as the boy, who 3 minutes ago didn't even want to dance to a fast song, stood ahead of her, leading her in the awkward slow dance.

"Wow Hic, you're actually leading, you're actually doing well!" Astrid said with a mocking grin on her face.

"Don't act so surprised!" Hiccup laughed as he looked into her hypnotic blue eyes, and he began to lean down, seeing he was WAY taller than he used to be. He tried to stop himself, but he decided not to fight it anymore.

Right before their lips met, Astrid opened her eyes and just realized what was happening, she whispered, her lips barely able to move at all due to the close proximity of each other, "Hiccup what the hel do you think you're doing..?"

"It's one of my many tricks..." He murmured as he put his lips securely on hers, while parting her lips slowly and gently, savoring the taste of Astrid. Then finally, after a minute of the kiss, they parted as though the moment was in slow motion.

They just stood there, their arms wrapped around each other, smiling like love struck idiots. Eventually Astrid spoke up, "I seriously hate you right now, Hiccup..."

"What the hel did I do?" Now Hiccup was really confused at the comment she just made.

Before she spoke, a light blush arose on her face as she took her hand and used it to stroke his cheek, and looked down and whispered in the quietest voice that she could possibly manage,"you fucking made me love you, and there's no chance of going back ..."

When she finished she looked up, in a shy way that was out of her usual personality, at his big beautiful eyes, "I think... no I lied... Im possitive I've fallen for you... and it feels strangely good..."

"Astrid wow... I...-" he was cut off by her soft lips.

"Come on..." Hiccup murmured as he guided her off to find The Newlyweds to congratulate them, and then sneak off to another part of the island for peace and quite.

They had snuck out awhile ago, though neither of them had kept time. Astrid and Hiccup had just been leaning up against a rock wall while he had his arm around her as the cold weather surrounded them.

After a long time of silence, Astrid spoke a little scared of what his answer may be, "what does this make us...?"

Hiccup ignored her question and removed his arm from around her, which made her frown a little, and made her face him. He looked her in the eyes and planted a kiss on her hand, and then said, "Astrid Hofferson."

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third" she responded with her typical sass.

"I've fallen for you too, not just recently, I've fallen for you a long time ago. Would you please do me the honor of becoming my official girlfriend...?" He asked, expecting a punch in the arm, but oddly that never came.

"No Hiccup. I wouldn't. This very night I told you that I only wanted to dance with you and no one else, and why would you possibly think that I'd want to date someone who Odin knows how long I've been cuddled up with by choice... of course I want to date you, Hiccup! You're the only one I'd ever want to date!" She said laughing while stroking his cheek affectionately.

He gave her his biggest and best smile. "You could have just said yes" he chuckled.

"Can you please do me a favor, as my new boyfriend?"she asked him, not even being embarrassed.

"Sure I guess.." he replied a little sceptical.

"Hold me again...?" Now she sounded a little timid.

"Gladly, Milday!" He Grinned as he put an arm protectively around her.

"Thanks Hic," she whispered as she snuggled into him. "I think its safe to say that I fell for you and you fell for me..." was the last thing that left either of their lips as they fell asleep in each others arms.


	2. I Blame You by Plug in the Stereo

**Here's, "I Blame You" by Plug in the Stereo. Enjoy!**

"You know Ruff and Tuff have actually been showing SOME signs of improvement..." Hiccup said to Astrid. The two twins were definately the more... well... troubled riders, so any sign of improvement was taken very heavily.

"Yeah I've noticed! Who would have thought...?" She laughed as Ruffnut and Tuffnut coincidentally walked by at that exact moment.

"You should keep watch, Astrid. Who knows, they might even win an event in the Thawfest games... speaking of progress... ummmm... Astrid... I don't really know to say this but... ummmm... have you... uhh... you seem to be really distracted lately... are you ok...? Even Fishlegs and Meatlug have been completing the tasks way faster than you... and that's... well ummm...that's obviously not normal..." Hiccup started off strong but when he realized that she was probably going to beat him to death, so his voice ended up fading out by his last words.

"Shut up Hiccup! Its your fault anyway!" Astric yelled a little bit louder than she intended.

"My fault? How the hel is it my fault?!" Hiccup said, trying to remain calm eventhough it wasn't exactly working.

"Because you're freakin' adorable I can't even stand it anymore! You're the reason that I can't focus lately! You're stupidly cute grin that you always give the dragons when they do something funny, or that way you put your arm around me...DONT EVEN GET ME STARTED ON THOSE HYPNOTIC EMERALD GREEN EYES OF YOURS! Oh my gods Hiccup, when I'm around you I just can't think correctly! I've been acting more... I don't even know... stupid I guess you would say... it's just so annoying.. and I bet you don't even know the effect that you have on me! And when im with you... I'M SOMETHING THAT I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD BE... a sappy, cliche girl in lo-" Astrid all of a sudden, for the first moment during her rant, looked at Hiccups' shocked face... he was sitting there staring at her with open eyes and an open mouth, not even blinking.

"I... wha-" He couldn't even find any words for the current situation.

"I blame you, Hiccup." Astrid said in a very serious voice, then, just like that, she got up and walked away.

"I love you too, Astrid, with or without your illogical reasons." Hiccup called, finally finding his words again after, and she just looked back and rolled her eyes.

* * *

_**Soo guys thanks for reading and please review! Thanks and ill update asap. Im taking requests for songs that might work for Hiccup and Astrid!**__**  
**_

_**-Bella**_


	3. You Don't Know Me by Elizabeth Gillies

IF YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THIS SONG I SERIOUSLY SUGGEST LOOKING IT UP ON YOUTUBE BEFORE READING THIS!

Here's "You Don't Know Me" by Elizabeth Gillies.

Hiccup and I were late to getting lunch at the great hall, so we were the only ones there. We were having a very decent conversation until the idiot said, "Astrid... I think I love you!"he exclaimed to me in a moment of courage.

"Hiccup... PLEASE DON'T SAY THAT!" I said in my scaredest voice.

"Why not? I thought you loved me too..." Hiccup timidly told me, without even Looking me in the eyes.

"WE'RE NOT EVEN DATING HICCUP! NOT LIKE YOU WOULD EVER HAVE THE GUTS TO ANYWAY!" I yelled, my words not catching up with me until I saw a tear fall from his face.

"Oh ok... I didn't know that was how you felt..." and with that Hiccup gave me a faint and obviously fake smile, and walked away while he tried to prevent more tears from falling.

I ran after him and putt my hand on his shoulderas softly as I could manage.

He turned to me and I almost started to cry, which I never do, all because of the guilt I felt when I saw his tear stained face, And I spoke tenderly,"Hiccup, please give me a chance to explain. Please?"

"No, Astrid , it's ok! You Don't need to explain anything. You were right, I never did ask you out, told you how I felt, or anything of the sort. It's ok, just please s don't pity me." He sniffled, obvious how hard he was trying to be strong. He started to walk away from me, so I did what I had to do ...I tackled him, and as I did so, I heard a snap, and a vince of pain from Hiccup.

"Astrid, I think you just broke my arm." He said, having to bite his lip to keep from howling again from the pain.

"THIS IS WHAT I MEAN! YOU THINK THAT I'M THIS PERFECT GIRL, WHO IS CAN CONTROL HER STRENGTH, BUT I CAN'T! SEE, I JUST BROKE YOUR ARM BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW HOW TO CALMLY HAVE A CONVERSATION! IT'S NOT SAFE TO BE WITH ME! YOU DON'T KNOW ME! YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME, I KMOW THAT YOU THINK YOU CAN BUT YOU CAN'T! YOU THINK YOU WANT TO BE WITH ME BUT YOU DON'T WHAT YOU'RE GETTING INTO. I DON'T KNOW HOW TO CONTROL MY TEMPER, AND SOMEDAY IT'S BE WORSE THAN A BROKE ARM!" I stopped to take in a deep breath of fresh air, then continued,"Hiccup, I do like you. But as I said before, You Don't Know Me, and you shouldn't want to. Im not who you think I am. I don't know how well you think that you may know me, but its not the real me. I'm sorry. "

Then I just walked away. I just left Hiccup standing there: shocked and confused, and that's when I started walking home.

I was laying on my bed doing something that I normally don't do... I, the strong Astrid Hofferson, was laying on my bed and crying my eyes out. And I continued to lay there crying, that is, until my mom yelled that there was someone at the door for me. I very cautiously walked down to see who was at the door. And it was the very persistant Hiccup Haddock.

We just stood there, staring at each other, until he spoke in a very strong voice, "I don't care what it takes to be with you, Astrid, I want to take every risk. I know how violent you can be, but I also know another side to you. A side that very few people know of. Please give me a chance."

"WHAT'S IT GOING TO TAKE FOR ME TO CONVICE YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW ME! " I yelled at him.

"Astrid. YOU are worth it." Hiccup just didn't understand did he?

"Hiccup.I've told you already. YOU DON'T KNO-" I couldn't finish my thought. Hiccup was kissing me.

I punched him in the arm after we pulled apart.

"Hey, what was that for?" Hiccup rubbed his arm from the pain that I gave him.

"Are you sure you want to... umm... date me...?" I asked, not able to understand why he would want to.

"Astrid. I really really like you. I always have, and I always will. Please go out with me?"

"I... really like you to... I just... I don't know if it's going to work out..." I said in a hushed whisper.

"Let's give it a try, shall we?" He gave me his signature lopsided grin.

"I guess..." I said before shyly pulling him in for a kiss.

"Good..." Hiccup said as he smiled into the kiss.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»»««»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

°15 years later°

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Everyone in the Hall cheered as the we shared our first kiss as husband and wife.

After the ceremony, Hiccup and I were lead into the Reception, and we finally had a moment alone, and I told him something I needed him to know.

"I was wrong, Hiccup..." I said before sliding my hands around his neck and pressed my lips to his.

"What are you talking about my beautiful wife?" Smiling at the 'wife' part.

"I think you know me..." I looked up into his deep emerald eyes as he gave me a big smile, and said, "I think you're right."

The end! Please review!


	4. SO SORRY: AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys, so sorry this isn't a chapter, but an authors note. So ive had a really really really bad writers block, so If you have ANY ideas please PM me with any ideas or just leave me ideas in the review box. THanks so much, and im really sorry and hope to have a story out there soon!


	5. Stay Stay Stay

**Hello this is Changeforgood. Not your usual Creativebear234 greeting is it. Well now Bear and I are going to this is a team. YAY!:) So for today the song I will be doing is Stay, Stay,Stay by Taylor Swift. This is about 2 years of Bear's last update, they are about 25 I would say. I don't own HTTYD or Stay, Stay,Stay. Enjoy.:)**

_I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night._

_I threw my phone across the room at you._

_I was expecting some dramatic turn-away,_

_But you stayed._

"Hiccup" Astrid screams "Where is my skirt"

"I don't know-"he responds "Okay I'll be downstairs"

She had thrown her axe at him again, for the third time that week. He wondered why she had been so moody recently, but he liked to keep his good leg so he wouldn't ask.

_This morning I said we should talk about it._

_'Cause I read you should never leave a fight unresolved._

_That's when you came in wearing a football helmet and said "okay, let's talk."_

Astrid saw what she had just done. She threw her axe at her husband again. _What is wrong with me _She thought. She walked downstairs, "Hey, I'm sorry" she says to Hiccup. He was sitting on his chair looking at the fire.

"Can we talk about it" she asks

"Wait" he responds

Hiccup goes upstair and comes down with his old flying suit helmet. "Ok, what were you going to say"

"Hiccup" Astrid whines as she takes off his helmet.

_And I said,_

_Stay, stay, stay._

_I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time._

_You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad._

_But I think that it's best if we both stay._

"Ok, I'm sorry for throwing my axe at you, again; and if I ever throw it at you again"

"Ok, do you know why-"

"It's just how could I do this to you, you love some much; I mean you're going with a woman who Is normally mad at everything"

"Astrid I-"

"It's just that I don't know how to-"

"Astrid"

_You took the time to memorize me:_

_My fears, my hopes, and dreams._

_I just like hangin' out with you, all the time._

_All those times that you didn't leave;_

_It's been occurring to me I'd like to hang out with you, for my whole life._

"Yes"

"I would never get mad at you for throwing your axe at my face, well only if you did hit my face and I died." He says sarcastically

Astrid chuckled a little and said"Well, there is-"

"Because I 've taken most of my life knowing you and you're an amazing woman, now that we are married I know you enough to know you didn't do it on purpose"

"Well, to thank you for -"

"And you're so beautiful-"

"Hiccup"

"Your so I don't have the words-"

"HICCUP"

"I just love you so much"

"HICCUP I'M PREGNANT"

"What"

"Hiccup, I'm pregnant that is why I've been so angry lately"

"Seriously"

"Yes, I went to Gothi yesterday because I was feeling wheezy and she said I was pregnant"

"I'm going to be a dad"

"Yes"

Hiccup gets Astrid and kisses her, "Astrid no matter how many times you throw your axe at me, I will never leave you, but I'm going to be a-"

Before Hiccup could finish what he was saying, he fainted in Astrid's arms. "Oh Hiccup you never change"


	6. Sound Of Falling in Love by Matt Hires

Hey guys! So im back with another oneshot in this series! So enjoy and please read and review!

* * *

"It's true!" Snotlout yelled to the group of his friends, minus Ruffnut who was at home sick.

"I don't believe it! No living, breathing, sane girl would ever go out with you Snot'" Tuffnut laughed as he looked at the viking who obtained so much confidence in himself.

"Yeah. No. Don't believe it for a second!" Astrid, who was currently in Hiccup's arms, grinned up at him, and in return he gave her a grin in agreement.

"So you idiots can actually believe that a loser like Hiccup, can get a girlfriend like that!" Snotlout motioned to Astrid.

"I think someone's jealous of me..." Hiccup grinned at Snotlout as he tightened his arm that was currently around Astrid.

"Me?Jealous of you?" Now it was Snotlout's turn to laugh. "Why should a strong, handsome, guy who actually acts like a real Viking be jealous of a wimpy, stupid, loser like you?"

"Because you're jealous of his girlfriend. Something you don't have. Plain and simple." Fishlegs stated.

"Whatever. I don't need to prove myself to you people, ANYWAY!" A really angry Shoutout Then stomped out of the room. Which left the group of Astrid,Hiccup,Tuffnut,and Fishlegs almost dying of laughter.

"I don-" Hiccup could barely speak,"I don't-"

"Think I've... ever... seen... Snotlout so... angry" Astrid stumbled through the laughter. Then they allcontinued to laugh for a good amount of time.

After the laughter died down, Fishlegs asked,"how did you know what Hiccup was going to say?"

"What do you mean?" Astrid questioned as she glanced up at Hiccup looking for an answer, but he just shrugged and gave a confused look.

"You finished Hiccups sentence for him without even a second thought." Tuffnut pointed out.

"So what?" Now it was Hiccup's turn to voice his confusion.

"You guys must be REALLY close..." Tuffnut raised his eyebrows up and down while elbowing Hiccup in his arm.

"For once, Tuff is right." Fishlegs noted. "That really only happens to two people who are extremely close, or share emotional similarities."

"Well we're just really good friends!" Astrid grinned as she snuggled back into Hiccup's arms and planted a kiss on his cheek, which caused him to start to play with her hair.

"Well Snotlout and I are really good friends but I don't kiss him! I think you guys are more than friends...am I right...?" Tuffnut joked.

"Yeah. Right. Ok." Hiccup muttered under his breath, feeling a little disturbed by Tuff's comment.

Just then, Fishlegs got up to leave when he turned around and said, "one question..."

"Yes-"

"Yes?" Hiccup and Astrid said simultaneously.

"Why did you choose Hiccup over Snotlout, Astrid?" Fishlegs asked with great curiosity.

"Really Fish?" Hiccup said some what annoyed.

"Well it's a legit question!" Fishlegs laughed at how Hiccup reacted.

"Well..." Astrid said as she shifted her body and her stare to Hiccup, while she took his hands into hers,"He's my adorable little geek. And I didn't care about how he had become the town-hero, I care about his AMAZING personality and his ability to make me feel like I'm special, and honestly... he really makes me feel like I'm a lady... and Hiccup... well he makes me... well let's just say he brings out the best of me..." she then reached up and stoked his cheek with her thumb. "He completes me."

Then, to Tuffnut and Fishlegs surprise, she pulled her lips to his, and as a surprise to Hiccup, it lated longer than two seconds, like all their previous kisses. In fact, it was very passionate.

"Ummm guys..." Fishlegs said, attempting to gain the attention of the couple making out in from of him,"don't forget... Tuff and I are still here..." But of course, the didn't stop, or even hear him for that matter.

"You hear that, Fishlegs.?" Tuffnut laughed.

"Hear what?" Replied very confused Fishlegs.

"It's the sound of falling in love..."


	7. A Thousand Years

**Change is back, This one shot is on 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri. This before they after they start dating, they are about 18-19. After Hiccup starts going exploring.**

**0o0oo0ooo0o0o0o0o**

It's not that she didn't like it when he went exploring, it's what he missed she didn't like. Hiccup was here for important things like Snoggletog, his birthday, her birthday, important meetings, important Academy meeting, and most importantly their dates, mostly. Astrid mostly didn't care what he missed, because he was always there for her, but then there was that dreadful day.

Hiccup was in the forge, alone working on the flying suit. Astrid had sung by trying to tell him something important. She had grown nervous of what she had to tell him. It was just too much to tell Hiccup in one pull. His father had told her to tell him due to the point that he would take it less serious and would be okay with it. But Astrid wasn't so sure. Sure she was the tough one of the couple, but Hiccup did have his days of going angry mad, especially at his father. "Hiccup" she asked as she walked in.

"What can I help you with, milady" he responded not looking away from his project

"Well, your father told me to tell you that…"

"That what" he said turning around from the project giving her his undivided attention.

"He said something about not letting you fly Toothless, unless you.."

"Unless I what" he said with an angry tone.

"Unless organize the meeting for tomorrow and the lead it and make all the decisions that Stoick would do, while he is watching you"

"What.."

"And your father wants you up and early by tomorrow morning"

Hiccup didn't answer her instead he put on the suit and took off.

"Great, Stocik isn't going to like this" she said as she walked to the Great Hall.

"Chief" she said as she entered

Stoick turned around to see Astrid "So what did he say" he asked

"Well, he didn't actually say anything; he just took off on Toothless who knows where"

"I feared that would happen, well I guess I'll plan it myself" he said

Astrid left the Great Hall expecting when Hiccup would return. Astrid knew he had planned a date this evening so hopefully he would come back.

Astrid stayed in her house the whole afternoon, he never came. She knew when he took off he wanted to be alone. Sometimes she did know where he would go, but this time he didn't tell her. So she stayed.

It had past more than a week, and he didn't comeback. Astrid was now on the nerves, he had missed two dates and a race, which she won of course. But he mostly never misses races, unless provoked.

Two weeks past and nothing, he still hadn't come back. In which she started to worry. He had been gone about a week before but two weeks now that was a lot.

On the other hand Hiccup was coming back to Berk, sure he knew Astrid would be mad and his father. But he really needed the time off; he had gotten to explore the lands that were planned until moths to come. Once he landed on Berk, he was expecting for his father.

Instead he saw Astrid standing in the distance. She saw him; he hadn't seen him in two weeks. She was completely a nervous wreck now, because she was planning to go look for him, but know he was here. She started walking to him one step at time. Hiccup either thought she was walking slowly to give him a time to run before she killed him or that she was taking her time to get to him. Once she reached himshe punched him in the arm and said "Hiccup have you known what kind of a nervous wreck I've been I almost thought you'd never get back"

Before Hiccup could say anything she kissed him "but I would still love you until you'd get back"

At first Hiccup didn't get what she was saying, but then finally got what she did. Hiccup saw something that he hadn't seen in Astrid in a while. The sun that was shining on Astrid, made her look more beautiful than before. Hiccup saw what he hadn't seen. That he could no longer leave his beautiful lady. Since that say on he never left Berk too long to not see his lady.

**Okay, so that's it. Made Hiccup learn a lesson, hu. So I think it's good. **


	8. She Loves You by The Beatles

hey guys! so im back, and after pondering a lot of different songs for inspiration and a MAJOR writing block, someone PM me and i loved the idea! So thanks and please Read and Review!

**Disclaimer: the idea of this story belongs to chancey74, and obvious i don't own HTTYD Dreamworks does, so now that this is done, lets get into the story!**

* * *

"Ummm... guys... please don't forget that we're here too!" Snotlout yelled as Astrid was sitting cozily in Hiccup's lap being all romantic together in front of the gang, and frankly, it was annoying everyone to the point of just leaving the two alone and going somewhere to barf.

"Yeah Hiccup, stop your pathetic flirting with me already!" Astrid giggled as she playfully hit him in the arm.

"And why would i do that Milady?" Hiccup grinned while raising his eyebrow at her.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE TEACHING US SOMETHING, NOT FLIRTING WITH A GIRLFRIEND THAT NO ONE ACTUALLY EXPECTED YOU TO GET!" Tuffnut yelled at them.

"Fine," Hiccup said while rolling his eyes at Tuffnut and gently lifted Astrid off his lap,"now today we will be learning how to su-" That's when Hiccup tripped on his own feet and found himself laying over his girlfriend. But instead of leaning just an inch downwards to plant a kiss on her shocked lips, he just stayed where he was and stared into her deep eyes, and she did the exact same thing: look into his eyes. They stayed like that for a long time. Finally, after 4 or 5 minutes, she wiggled from underneath his grip, and sat up just staring at him, and then eventually got up and just simply walked up.

"Ummm..." Hiccup tried to recover from the awkward situation that just took place,"i guess that you all can go home... yeah. that's all for today." And with that, he started to walk off in the opposite direction of Astrid.

"Ruff, come on, let's go for a ride. What'ya say?" Snotlout came up from behind her and put his arms around her waist while resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Hey, um give me a minute? I kinda' need to do something..." She glanced behind her and gave Snotlout a small smile.

"Yeah sure, I guess." He let go and watched her run off to talk to Hiccup.

After she reached Hiccup, she said angrily,"are you a freakin' idiot or what?"

"What could you possibly-''

"HICCUP YOU IDIOT!" She yelled.

"What...? Oh my gods, is there something wrong with her?" He started to panic a lot.

"wow... you really are stupid..." she started, "how can't you notice!? Remember last week when we were all in that cave and she was saying how cold she was, and she even gave you a hint that she wanted to cuddle with you by scooting closer to you, and you didn't do a single frickin' thing about it!"

"Wha-" Hiccup started but was interrupted by Ruffnut.

"And shall we bring up what happened yesterday? That totally humiliating moment when she asked you to help her with something, and you were a stupid, boneheaded, typical boy that you are and you told her you needed to do something with Toothless instead, and apparently you didn't even notice how sad she looked when she walked away!"

"Wha-" Hiccup started to say again.

"I'm a girl, and i can tell when this happens to someone... she _loves _you Hiccup!"_  
_

Hiccup thought about what information had been brought to the surface. He stood there and thought about all the signs that she'd given him. He thought about how much of an idiot numbskull that he was. He thought about how she must of felt... about how she probably thinks that he doesn't even like her in a way that he obviously does. He though about what he should do now.

"Excuse me." Hiccup said with a determained look on his face, and eventually a small smile aroused on his face too,"there's something i have to do..."

* * *

**_Finish..._**


	9. 1,2,3,4 by Plain White T's

Hey guys so today I was writing a paper for my Driver's Ed class, and I was listening to Spotify, that was when I heard this song for the one-thousandth time, but this time I heard it and immediately got the inspiration for this one-shot! This one will probably be a little shorter than my other ones (and yes I'm aware that none of mine are that long) but I promise, **IT'S PURE FLUFF! ** Anyways here's **"1, 2, 3, 4" by Plain White T's**, enjoy and please read and review!

**Summary:** Ruffnut and Astrid are just hanging out one day, and Hiccup just comes bursting in and tells her something that he's never said before! It takes place during the time period before HTTYD 2.

***IMPORTANT*** This is going to seem like it's a continuation or second part to the other chapter, "She Loves You by The Beatles", but it's not… it just kinda came out sounding like it was, But it's not I swear!

* * *

"So yesterday I was talking to Hiccup and he seemed really… well… weird. Like he wanted to tell me something… and then all of a sudden he told he had to go, and just ran away!" Astrid was venting to Ruffnut about her boy problems, and Ruffnut, even though she'd had no experience with the topic, gave advice and her opinion.

"Well, maybe he's scared to face the fact that a girl actually likes him, no offence Astrid." Ruffnut replied after a moment of thinking about what to say.

"True. Very true, but-"

"Astrid, let's not forget, this is Hiccup we're talking about! It's not like he'll come up to you every day and tell you that he likes you! He's not… ummm… well… _Viking_… enough to do that." Ruffnut said as the switched positions and sat up against the cave that they were sitting in.

"That's the problem, Ruff! He's never actually come out and said,'_Astrid I like you!' _ or anything like that for the matter! What if he never really did like me! What if I pushed him into something that he obviously didn't want! What if he really hates me! What if-" Astrid would have continued her rant about "what if's" but Hiccup, actually Hiccup, on his own will, came into sight on Toothless.

"Perfect timing, Hiccup." Ruffnut laughed as Hiccup ran into the cave where the girls were.

"What are you doing here?" Astrid said while getting up and walking over to him.

Instead of answering her question, he said while smiling a bigger smile that he'd ever remembered, "Astrid I've been looking all over for you!"

"Hic, calm down!" Astrid giggled as she put her hands on the shoulders to try to calm down the excitement in the seventeen year old boy jumping in place. "_Geez… what could he possibly be so excited about.." _She wondered, since she'd never seen him so excited about anything before In her life.

Then, out of nowhere, he said while still jumping in place, "I love you, Astrid!" and then gave her a quick kiss on the lips, which he _never_ did.

"Wha-" Astrid started to say, but just as abruptly as he'd arrived, he was gone, and all that was left was a laughing Ruffnut and a very shocked Astrid.

"Well… I guess that answers your question.." Ruffnut said while giggling at the face on Astrid.

Finally, after a moment of realizing and deciding what had _actually_ just happened, she whispered,"Hush Ruff…" and after that, she leaned back very relaxed and a goofy, almost lovestruck look, remained on her face for the rest of the day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Meanwhile, Hiccup was riding back on toothless, amazed at what he had just done, and said to himself, "wow… did I actually do that…?"

It's safe to say that both Astrid and Hiccup were shocked at what took place that day…

* * *

So i hope you guys enjoyed reading this fluffy oneshot, please read and review!

_***Important **_**_Announcement* I will be going to camp for two weeks starting on Sunday, so you wouldn't hear from me for a while, but i will try to get one more chapter up before i leave, if not, thanks for keeping up and reading this! it means so much to me when i check my email and i see that someone reviewed this story! let me just tell you that i serious start smiling whenever i read the reviews, so thank you so much! _**

**_Love you all so much!_**


	10. Airplanes by BOB feat Hayley Williams

So just a quick note for you guys: this will probably be one of the longest chapter of this series, it actually took up more than 5 pages on Word. This will be a somewhat AU (and there is a modern 'belief' in here two, but nothing two out of the blue) soo yeahh, but Astrid and Hiccup are still boyfriend/girlfriend, anyways, so please enjoy and read and review! Here's "Airplanes" by B.O.B featuring Haley Williams.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"HICCUP IT CAN'T POSSIBLY BE THAT HARD!" Astrid yelled at the clumsy guy in front of her.

"Well guess what? IT IS HARD!" He yelled back at her.

"Only a simpleton would have trouble putting up a tent!" She screamed, then realized that despite yelling was a hobby for her, it wasn't always the way to solve a problem with Hiccup.

"When was the last time _you _tried to put up a tent by yourself?" He said getting rather annoyed with her. It wasn't that he necessarily enjoyed getting in fights with Astrid, they just always found themselves in the middle of them. This indeed was one of the prices that Hiccup found himself paying for being with Astrid, but he also found himself learning that it was all worth it to be with her.

"Ummm well let's see shall we?" She said, forgetting that she was just angry with him, using her normal sass, "I just finished putting up my tent, by MYSELF, about ten minutes ago!"

The two young adults were treating themselves with a night away from Berk, to help Hiccup get a break from the newest stress of being chief.

"Well would you mind helping me?" Hiccup retorted with equal amount of attitude while raising his eyebrow.

"Yes. Yes I would mind," Astrid laughed as she went over to help her boyfriend.

"Remind me again why we can't just share a tent?" Astrid asked as she sat down on a rock, finally finishing putting up Hiccup's tent.

"Because." Hiccup said, motioning her to get so she could sit in his lap, which she happily did.

"Why?" She questioned, turning her head around to see Hiccup's face.

"I already told you. Because I said so."

"But Hiccup, why? We obviously love each other." She said in a whining tone, even though she knew very well that it was looked down upon in Berk to sleep with someone before you're married to them, but she didn't like the idea of having someone tell them that they didn't love each other enough to do it without having it legalized with a stupid wedding. She also knew that Hiccup wasn't one to follow the traditions of the town, but for some reason this was one of them that he did indeed intend to follow.

"Because I love you that's why!" He laughed before he looked at her and noticed she was already gave him her famous pout. "Wow. Very desperate aren't we? Bringing out the big guns so early in the night."

"Shut up, Hiccup!" She said with fake anger, but Hiccup could make out a small smile forming.

"There's that beautiful smile!" Hiccup said as he very gently put his lips on her forehead, which caused Astrid, to again, forget her anger, and made her smile and blush even more. After a little bit of time, Hiccup nudged Astrid a little and said, "come on, let's start the fire." Astrid, very reluctantly agreed.

They both walked over to the designated spot to start the fire, and Hiccup being Hiccup, was inevitably having trouble starting the fire. That's when Astrid smiled and rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, "can you do anything, Hiccup?"

"I can get dressed in the morning…" Hiccup laughed as he gave her the tools to start the fire.

"Thank Thor for that! Oh gods… what a thought…" Astrid chuckled at him.

"Ohhh you'll regret saying that, Milady!" He started to chase her and grabbed her by her waist, which of course, made her start giggling and trying to squirm in his grip.

"HICCUP STOP! PLEASE STOP!" She couldn't control the laughter that was bubbling inside her.

"I don't think so," Hiccup started to say, but then a thought came to him, and he knew it was brilliant, "Unless, of course, you fulfill my request…"

"Well this can't be good." Astrid laughed.

"Wouldn't you like to hear it?" He questioned.

"Sure, I guess. Why not. What does the dork request?" Astrid said not sure what to expect.

"I would like kiss from the lovely Astrid Hofferson." He said confidently even though a light blush started to form on his cheeks.

"Whatever, Hiccup." She stood on her toes and planted a very gentle yet very sweet kiss on his lips.

"Perfect." Hiccup said giving her a big grin and tightening his grip around her waist.

"Now that you're done torturing me," Astrid gave him a devious grin," I'm really hungry. Can we please eat?"

"Fine. I guess." So then Astrid and Hiccup started cooking the fish that they had brought with them.

After they both ate and changed into their pajamas, they met again on the hill close to where they were camping.

"So what are we going to do now…?" Astrid playfully elbowed him in the arm.

"Watch the stars?" Hiccup suggested being the cliché romantic that he tries so hard to be.

"Wow, that's not totally cliché at all." She laughed while rolling her eyes.

"Give it a try, will you?" Hiccup had big plans for tonight and this was how he would lead up to the main event of the evening.

"Ugh, fine…" Astrid rolled her eyes again as she lay down next to where Hiccup was laying.

After a while had passed of them laying down, with Astrid's head resting on Hiccup's chest as he stroked her hair, Astrid pointed up to the sky, "Oh look! A shooting star!"

"You know, they say that if you wish on a shooting star, your wish will come true." Hiccup whispered.

"Ok, hmmm…" Astrid thought out loud," I know!"

"What do you know?" Hiccup was very confused.

"What I'm going to wish for."

"And what is that?" Hiccup asked, hoping it had something to do with them getting married.

"You know, they also say that if you tell someone what you wished for, that it will no longer come true…" She said while propping up one of elbows, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Well then…" Hiccup mocked fake sadness which led Astrid to let out a giggle, which she found herself doing a lot more than she used to, but she figured it was Hiccup's fault.

They then, again, lay there in silence, which neither of them minded. That was another plus of their relationship: they knew each other so well that they didn't even talk to know what the other was implying. Also, sometimes, they felt as though they could read the other persons mind.

Eventually, Astrid had to ask him something that had been on her mind ever since he'd started complaining about having the responsibility to run Berk, and how to take on the duties of the chief so suddenly. "Hey Hiccup…?"

"Yes?" he replied not taking his eyes off of the sky.

"Do you ever wish that you could go back to when times were so much simpler? Before you took on duty of chief?"

"Honestly yeah. I really miss, minus the part where I was the town buffoon and got made fun of every day, having my limited responsibilities. When I actually had free time to dream about how I could change Berk. I do miss it, but if I had a chance to go back and redo that part of my life I never would." Hiccup spoke softly.

"Why not?" Astrid was taken back a little by his comment.

"Because, who knows what would have happen with me and you. _We_ probably wouldn't even exist. I probably wouldn't even have the blessing of calling you mine." Hiccup blushed at the speech he just made about his love for Astrid.

"_Yours?_ I don't exactly belong to you Hiccup." She laughed gingerly and ran a hand through its soft brown hair.

"But I'm about to change that…"

"Wha-" She started to say but then was speechless for a second when she saw Hiccup get down on one knee," Oh, Hiccup! Yes I will marry you" She started crying tears of joy, but that's when Hiccup interrupted her tears,"Ummm… Astrid… I'm really glad that you accept, but I kind of had this whole little speech to go along with the proposal.."

"Oh my gods I'm sorry! Please continue!" s

"Astrid Hofferson… the fearless Astrid Hofferson. Ever since I first met you, you've truly inspired me to do amazing things. And you, even when you made fun of me, no matter how little, you always had some faith in me. But it seems that you, being the strong woman that you are," he took a second to wipe away her tears, "always seemed to never even need one person on your side for you to do what you want without caring how you may be viewed as. You've always been so independent in life, and never really let anyone come in and help you, even at your worst moments. But anyway, as you already know, I would like to, with your permission of course, take some of the burden that you've been carrying all by yourself for your whole life, and help you with it. I'm fully aware, and this chance increase about 50%, that we'll have bad times, and we'll hopefully have even more good times, but I'd sacrifice all the good moments, but only as long as I can be your only love. Now I know I wouldn't be the best husband in the world but I'll love you unconditionally, and if we have kids I'll love them as much as I love you. I love you more then you'll ever be able to comprehend, hell I can't even understand how much I love you, but anyway, the point of this long rant is to say that I want to wake up every moment and find you lying next to me. I want to-"

"Hiccup," Astrid giggled through the tears running down her face," I love this whole speech… but will you please ask me so I can call you my fiancé?"

"Astrid Hofferson… Will you…marry me?" At that moment Astrid jumped on him and immediately started kissing him.

Finally, she got off him and just gave him a hug, taking in the fact that he would forever and always be her Hiccup.

"I know your wish can't come true: going back in time, but my wish just did…"

THE END

A/N: so I will be, again as I said last chapter, at camp for 2 weeks, so please read and review!

Love you all!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, guys, so again, i have major writters block, and unless i get ideas, i probably wouldn't be posting anything for a while, sorry, but i promise the minute i get an idea I'll post it... so if you have any ideas please PM or leave it in the comments, thanks!


End file.
